Deletion
by Nate1727
Summary: A hacker threatens to reveal Wolfram and Hart's secrets to the entire world, which would cause the Senior Partners to respond by hurring the apocalypse. This is set a little before the whole Fred crisis.
1. Introduction

Angel Fan Fiction – **Deletion**

By: Nate Juster

Disclaimer – Angel was created by Joss, and I take no credit for the show any everything like that. You know, the usual disclaimer.

* * *

"Someone's overcompensating." muttered Spike, referring to Angel's selection of a long, thin blade. Angel sighed. "Can't we leave him at a kennel or something?" "Ange, you know that getting rid of a bloke like me will take a lot more work than that." Gunn, after selecting a large axe, joined the conversation by pretending to jab the butt of the axe into Spike. "Nah, it's easy," he said. "Just insert stake A into Spike B." Spike smiled his usual cocky smile. "Don't you remember? Not even death can stop me." Spike selected a sword of his own, and strapped on the sheathe. "How could I forget?" grunted Angel.

"Can't we get going? We kind of have to stop a demon from sacrificing a bunch of virgins to a psychotic Demi-God." muttered Wesley. His scholarly, yet toughened British charm changed the entire feeling of the room as he entered. Fred peeked out from behind Wesley. "Charles, can I have a word with you for just a sec?" Gunn shrugged, and got up to follow the perky, young researcher through the hallway.

"Would you mind, like, going on a separate mission for me?" Gunn's heart skipped a beat. He really wanted to do as much as possible for the girl. "Sure, name it." Fred's shy demeanor went away immediately as she got into discussing her findings. "Recently, the FBI tracked down a hacker…" "Wait, you mean like computer hacker?" Gunn interrupted. "Yeah. He was notorious for leaving almost no trail of his crimes. Which is part of the reason why this is strange. It was so easy to find him. But here's the kicker. Wolfram and Hart's database routinely scans the FBI's digitial folders for certain keywords, such as 'Demon', 'Vampire', stuff like that. If a word comes up a certain number of times, it sends out an alert. This particular document is loaded with details about the hacker's computer. It contains files accurately describing the process of siring, vampires, a list of demons and descriptions and such. That's not the worst of it though. It references Wolfram and Hart as a supernatural center. Now, normally, we wouldn't be worried, as there are plenty of humans who know this, but this particular case is one of utmost importance to the FBI. If word of this is leaked out to the public, it may cause some inconveniance to us. Would you mind looking at the crime scene a little, and talking around, just gather a some information. No big deal." Gunn clenched his fist behind his back. He wanted to fight, not 'gather information.' But he would do anything for Fred. He would have to grin and bear it. "Sure, absolutely. Let me, um, put my axe back.

Little did he know, he was about to do a very large amount of fighting...

* * *

This chapter is a bit shorter than the others.  
By the way, this is my first FF, so feel free to point out blaring errs.  



	2. Beginning

Angel Fan Fiction – **Deletion**

**Chapter One**

By: Nate Juster

Disclaimer – Angel was created by Joss, and I take no credit for the show any everything like that. You know, the usual disclaimer

* * *

"Come on, baby, live!" grunted Dextus, the Brachen intern. He fiddled with one of the many needle-like protrusions on his head, while patting the computer with his foot.

"Umm… Ms. Harmony?" Dextus stammered.

"What's up? And don't call me 'Ms.' It makes me feel old." The young vampire smiled.

"Could you please have the technology department get a new computer? I can't work with this."

"Technology department? What technology department? Angel downsized it a week ago. You know how 'tech-savvy' he is." Harmony giggled sarcasticly.

"I noticed," mumbled the demon. "This computer is almost as old as me."

"I'll get Fred. Maybe she can help out." said Harmony, who left the room. Dextus put his feet up on the desk. Suddenly, the screen flicked to life.

"Harmony! Cancel that. I fixed it!" Dextus shouted.

Suddenly, the computer screen turned a bright red. Dextus's eyes widened, and he got off his desk. Nothing he could do would get him back to the desktop. He tried pressing buttons, turning off the computer, even unplugging it. He groaned. It was probably broken. That's when the computer flashed to an image of a large, burning circle. Dextus felt as though he had lost control of his body. He passed out upon the keyboard.

Gunn sped along the highway in a red convertible. He checked the address Fred gave him. He exited the highway, and drove through a small suburban neighborhood. He pulled into a cul-de-sac. It seemed normal, except for the fact that one house was surrounded by police tape. The garage door had been torn open, revealing a computer lab that would be rivaled by any full size research lab. Gunn made a low whistle.

He stepped out of his car, and shut the door. He was immediately stopped by an FBI officer.

"I'll need to see some clearance. If not, I'd suggest you get out of here, now. Gunn's mind reeled, as he thought of some way to use his lawyerly smarts to get out of this. He found none. Instead, his street instinct prevailed. He picked the pocket of a nearby officer, covered up the portrait, and gave a quick badge flash. The officer nodded, and stepped aside.

The room was littered with papers. The computer screens were all turned a deep blue, and there were bags of evidence covering tables. Gunn heard some whispering from inside the house. He pushed the door at the end of the room open.

The room was dark. Almost pitch black. Gunn thought he heard something. He slowly ascended some stairs to the main level. All the windows of the house had been boarded.

"You shouldn't be back here." a voice echoed. Gunn heard the unmistakenable sound of a cracking bones as a vampire adjusted his or her face in preparation for battle. Before he could respond, one of the leeches leapt upon him, fangs bared. Gunn kicked him off, and punched the wall, tearing out a piece of wood. The other vampire kicked him in the back of the head, and sent him reeling into a wall. Gunn waited until the vamps were right up to him, and then charged at one. The vampire was so surprised by his suddenly mounted offense that he had not time to defend himself. Gunn quickly dusted him, and turned to his comrade.

"I know you. You and your crew dusted my brother. You're with that Angel," the vampire spat.

"You don't know what you are dealing with." Gunn smiled in anticipation of clashing with the second.

"Say hello to your brother in hell for me, okay?" Gunn said, as he dove at the second, stake raised. The vampire ducked, and Gunn did a quick roll to reduce the the landing blow, turned, and staked the second in the back. The vampire screamed as it was turned to dust.

"I'd better call Angel…"

* * *

"That was a lot easier than I expected," Spike said, annoyed. "I barely got my hands dirty."

Angel sighed as he untied a young 14-year-old girl. A crazed demon had bursted into her birthday sleepover party, and was preparing to sacrifice all the young girls to a demigod. Rarely was Angel, the ex-mass murderer, disgusted at anything besides himself. This was one of those times. The poor girls were paralyzed with fear. Angel's cell phone ringed an annoying tone that he had wanted to change but had not known how. Spike's mind reeled as he tried to think of something witty to say, but decided that he would let it slide for once.

"Angel." said Eve's familiar voice over the phone. "Get back to Wolfram and Hart as soon possible."

* * *

Tried to make it less painful on the eyes.  
  
EDIT- Added in some more bars for clarity.  



End file.
